Technical Field
The present invention relates to a carriage and a liquid jet recording apparatus equipped with the carriage.
Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a liquid jet recording apparatus which records characters or images on a recording medium using a liquid jet head (ink jet head) including a plurality of nozzle holes which eject ink. The liquid jet recording apparatus is provided with a carriage whose scanning direction is one direction and a liquid jet head which is attached the carriage. The liquid jet head is provided with a nozzle plate which faces a recording medium.. The nozzle plate includes a plurality of nozzle holes which are arranged in another direction perpendicular to the one direction.
The attachment position accuracy of the liquid jet head (nozzle holes) with respect to the carriage directly affects the quality of images or characters recorded on a recording medium. Thus, there is disclosed a technique in which a liquid jet head is attached through a sliding-contact member which is turnably disposed on a carriage (refer to JP 2010-125832A, for example).
In JP 2010-125832 A, a part of the liquid jet head is brought into abutment against the sliding-contact member to determine the relative position between the sliding-contact member and the liquid jet head. Further, the angle of the sliding-contact member with respect to the carriage is adjusted using, for example, an adjusting bolt to accurately attach the liquid jet head to the carriage.
There is also disclosed a technique in which a carriage is provided with a head support member which includes a guide groove, a slide member which includes a pin movable along the guide groove, and a biasing member (refer to JP 2010-201828 A, for example).
In JP 2010-201828 A, the slide member is moved along the longitudinal direction to perform positioning of the liquid jet head with respect to the longitudinal direction in the carriage. Further, the pin is moved along the guide groove and the biasing member is used to perform positioning of the liquid jet head with respect to the short side direction and the height direction (the thickness direction of the carriage).